


How to remember you again

by CrowleysGirl90



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysGirl90/pseuds/CrowleysGirl90
Summary: Saving people. Hunting things. The family business. That's Sam and Dean's philosophy of life.Therefore their life seems to be inconceivable heavy and sometimes just creepy. They're trained to face pretty much everything. From time to time there's a problem, that needs a lot of time and energy to be solved, but its nothing the boys can't fix. But then there's this little case, which mixes the Winchester's life in different ways: An angry ghost in an elementary school, a creepy, suspect caretaker, the King of Hell, a five years old boy with old familiar black eyes, the well- known angel of the Lord and a woman, who knows all of them sounds to be a lot of fun.... But why can't Dean and Sam remember her? Who is this woman?





	1. Chapter 1

HOW TO REMEMBER YOU AGAIN

Prolog

*It’s very hard to forget someone, who gave you so much to remember.* 

 

Saving people. Hunting things. The family business. 

That's Sam and Dean's philosophy of life.  
Therefore their life seems to be inconceivable heavy and sometimes just creepy. They're trained to face pretty much everything. From time to time there's a problem, that needs a lot of time and energy to be solved, but its nothing the boys can't fix. But then there's this little case, which mixes the Winchester's life in different ways:

 

An angry ghost in an elementary school, a creepy, suspect caretaker, the King of Hell, a five years old boy with old familiar black eyes, the well- known angel of the Lord and a woman, who knows all of them sounds to be a lot of fun.... But why can't Dean and Sam remember her? Who is this woman?

Following well- known characters of the famous show Supernatural will appear in this story:  
The hunter brothers Dean and Sam (Sammy) Winchester, the baby in a trenchcoat angel Castiel, the one and only King of Hell Crowley, maybe some other demons, maybe some other angels, the witch Rowena, Garth... Maybe there will be some more characters, but even I don't know at this point, so let me surprise you. 

Just settle back and enjoy the show. Some reviews would be beloved. Thanks for reading. 

 

„You can fake a smile, but you can't fake your feelings.“

* Five Years ago *

He was watching her closely while she told him her request. With each word coming out of her mouth his eyes looked wider and more open, his narrow lips appeared more strained. He was stunned. He couldn't agree. He wouldn't. It was wrong. Morally reprehensible. Impossible.

However, it wasn't impossible. He was able to do this. But he knew that there would be even more problems then now. Like always. Hencefoward there would be a disappointed person. Actually three persons. But he wouldn't survive the frustration of this unmentionable important man. Not again. 

„I can't do it!“, he whispered.  
Suddenly she turned to him and looked straight into his deep blue eyes. Her face was drowned in tears and her lips shaked. She was desperated. He could see it, but he was so too. She put her hands onto her stomach and made some rotary motions.  
She would be in danger and he couldn't be there all the time to safe her. Her favor was the only way to prevent an even bigger disaster. 

She pressed her lips together but could not prevent tears rolling down her cheeks once more and she could barely regonize the man in front of her. Such in- descredible sorrow was written on her face.  
„Please just help me!“, she whispered. Her green eyes looked into the distance.  
„I can't!“  
„You can't help me or you don't wanna help me?!“  
„Both...“  
She sighed deeply and he did so too. In his head were pictures of different settings how this could end. All of them ended bad. There was just one way to prevent an even bigger problem.

After a short, scary and unpleasant time of silence, he closed his eyes and all he said, was -  
„I agree!“  
Unbelievingly and a little bit afraid, the desperated girl suddenly was all smiles. Unfortunately she wasn't happy. This was probably the saddest moment in her life, but she had no other choice but to do this. From now on she would start a new life and leave a handful important people.  
„Do you wanna say goodbye?“  
„No. That wouldn't be a good idea!“  
„If you need some help, you'll call me!“  
„I'll do! Thanks for all you've done for me. Goodbye!“  
He kissed her on the forehead, snapped his fingers and disappeared into the nothing. 

Forever.


	2. A new case - Every little thing can be a big surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam are on their way to a new case. It seems to be a normal day, a normal trip with the Impala to a normal case. But it will change everything...

A new case 

„Every little thing can be a big surprise“

 

Five years later. A normal morning at the bunker. 

Dean woke up in the late midmorning, while Sam came back from his refreshing early morning exercise, his shirt's collar was drenched in sweat, the cord of his headphones dangled on his shoulders. He smiled as he saw his older brother coming from the kitchen, holding a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. Dean wore his bathrobe and his slipper.  
„Good morning“, Dean grumbled. Sam smiled with a soft laughing.   
„You've already been busy this morning?“  
„Dean... Only the early bird gets the worm!“, was all Sam replied while he jogged straight into his room to change his clothes and to take a long, cold shower. 

The cold water on his naked skin felt like tousend stabs with a small, sharp knife. But it was a wonderful sense of delight. The clear drop of water flowed down his body, along his muscular chest and arms, downstairs along his knees and thigh, before they disappeared in the drain.  
This was the best moment of the morning: these ten minutes of memorable silence gave him a short break to think about such as those things he would never talk to Dean about. Dean was his brother. His best friend and his only family – accept of Castiel, who was like a brother to him, too – and he loved him so much. But sometimes his thoughts should be kept as secrets. In the past the two brothers kept so many secrets from each other and it had never ended good. But this was the only break he had to be alone. 

After Sam came back, Dean already wore his normal hunting clothes, the old green bag on his shoulder with the Impala's key in his hand. He smiled.   
„A case in Coos Bay, Oregon!“  
„You've found a case? Within ten minutes you've found a case?“  
„What should I say, Sammy. The earlier bird even catches more worms- or whatever!“ Dean grumbled and left the bunker. Sam followed him into the Men of Letters' vehicle hall, where the Impala parked.   
„And what's happening there?“, Sam asked his older brother, while opening the trunk.   
Dean put his bag into the Impala's trunk and sat down onto the driver's seat. Sam also sat down and they closed their doors synchronously.   
„There are some mysterious murder. One girl hung herself.“  
„That doesn't seem to be one of our cases-“  
„She hung herself in a closed room. But there was no chair or table where she could stand on!“  
„That's creepy!“  
Dean let the Impala's engine roar and started their new trip to a new case.   
„Yes, of course it is!“  
„What about the others? You talked about some murder!“, Sam asked while he was opening his notebook.   
„One other girl bursted up into flames, while she was sitting in a café, taking some coffees with friends! One member of the basketball team wanted to catch the ball under the grandstand of their Highschool gym when suddenly the power went off, but the grandstand closed!“  
„While the boy was catching the ball?“  
„While the boy was catching the ball!“, Dean repeated.   
„That's mysterious!“  
„I think there's a ghost!“, Dean said. Without looking up, Sam grumbled „No, I think it's a witch!“ Dean switched his head to his brother and smiled.  
„Should we bet?“  
Now Sam looked up, his typical I can't believe you asked this look, saying nothing.   
„C'mon, Sammy. The loser has to do the dishes for one month!“  
„And the loser has to do the shopping for one month, too!“  
„Deal!“  
„Deal!“ Both brothers smiled at each other.   
„Tell me something about the town, we're driving to!“  
„Coos Bay is a small seaport. Calm and unspectacular. Here, look at the page...“ Sam moved his notebook to Dean, who took a short look at the notebook. The homepage showed a short scrolled text next to a picture which showed an old couple, walking through a beautiful park full of trees, flowers and other old people. An other picture showed also old humans walking at the port. The third picture was about a large group of old people running a marathon. Dean   
knitted his brows.   
„A city full of old people?“  
„It seems to be like that!“, Sam answered while searching for some more information.  
„There aren't lot of jung people. After High School they all leave the city. So experts believe that one day Coos Bay will extinct!“  
„I can't disagree!“, Dean said. „Seems to be a very boring city. I wouldn't stay there!“  
„I agree!“, Sam grumbled. Dean threw a bewildered look at his younger brother. Sam noticed that Dean was watching him and looked up. He knitted his brows.   
„What?“  
„What?“  
„At one time, Sammy, you would have done anything to stay at a town like Coos Beach-“  
„Bay!“, Sam corrected.   
„What?“  
„It's Coos Bay – not Beach!“  
„Whatever!“ Dean seemed to be a bit confused, but he continued. „In the past, you would have done anything to stay at a town like this one. A small house with a green front garden full of colourful flowers and trees, a wife, some kids – maybe a dog-“  
„Oh come on, Dean!“ Sam was angry. He hated to talk about this old shit. He didn't want to talk. „We discussed about for – I don't know. So many years. We talked about it last year and the year before and the year before that year-“  
„Okay, I get it. But sometimes I think that it would be better, if-“  
„Stop it, Dean. I won't hear of it!“   
A disturbing moment of silence seeped through the car.   
„Some years ago, I decided on you. I decided on being with you. Saving people. Hunting things, you know?“  
„Yeah- Dad's old path of life; saving people, hunting things, the family business. I know. It's okay. Just wanna know-“  
„Dean!“, Sam admonished his brother. „We just don't talk about that. Again. And I think that you wouldn't be alive without me. So: you're welcome!“  
„You...“ Dean looked streight into Sam's face. The younger brother was smiling and as he saw Dean's face, he laughed.   
„Just stop laughing. Stop it, Sammy!“, Dean grumbled while accelerating. The Impala's motor howled and the two brothers speeded off.


End file.
